Possessions
by Flowing Tears
Summary: Dante has a lot of things he calls his, including Nero. Nero also likes to think he owns a little bit of Dante himself. Yaoi, short, plotless lemon with a little bit of smut.


Title: Possessions

Summary: Dante has a lot of things he calls his, including Nero. Nero also likes to think he owns a little bit of Dante himself. Yaoi, plotless lemon with a little bit of smut.

Genre: Romance with a little bit of Humour.

Pairings: Dante/Nero established relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry characters, demons, environments etc, etc. Any OC, demon or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for Lemon and the lack of a plot.

A/N: I wrote a lemon, but couldn't come up with a story around it. So I thought, screw that! I'll post it anyway. No plot, no explanations. Oh yeah, I so went there.

Source of Inspiration: Some of the inspiration for this story comes from a few little masterpieces written by Alvara19's hand.

…- Lemon -…

"You need to shave." Nero comments in between kisses, his lips bruised and swollen from the previous passion. His lover just chuckles and rubs his stubble against the teen's neck again, wrapping his strong arms around the teen's waist and pulling him closer on his lap.

"You don't really care." Dante purrs, tracing the other's jawline with his lips making his mate purr too. "True…" Nero chokes out between breaths, slowly becoming aroused once again. They only just finished, but neither seems to get enough of the other.

While straddling the others lap the teen starts a slow pace of grinding their hips together, slowly working them both to hardness again. He hangs his head to the side to let Dante kiss and nip his neck, shoulder and collarbone. He just keeps his slow pace, staring a bit blanked through half lidded eyes. His own devil side is stirring back to arousal, basking in the full attention of the older hunter. Nero moves his demonic arm over the white skin of his lover's broad shoulder. He won't admit it out loud, but Dante's broad shoulders are one of his favourite body parts of the other. It's just so sexy how much stronger the white haired man is, his body formed perfectly is adulthood. Sometimes Nero feels so petite next to him. Both their bodies are shaped by the combination of devil slaying and demonic blood running through their veins, but Dante has the advantage of his age on the teen. And when Nero brushes his sharp talons over the sensitive skin of Dante's shoulders, arms or abs he remembers that he doesn't really care if the elder is stronger and faster then he is, as long as the older man fucks him into the next week.

That doesn't mean he won't stop teasing. "Ready for more already?" He jests, leaning into the touch when Dante brushes a hand over his cheek. "I'm always ready." He smiles, leaning up to kiss the younger slayer on the lips lightly. Nero moves back down and grabs the older man's erection with his human hand, brushing the claws of his devil bringer over Dante's abs. He really loves doing so. It sends a shudder through the man's body and they both know the man has to fight back a moan. He starts a slow pace, softly pumping the other's cock lazily while they take their time to just taste each other.

When Dante moans into the kiss the youngster above him wraps his hand more firmly around his erection, the older man gasping.

Sure, Dante is the dominant male in this relationship. Of course roles are switched every so often, even the dominant devil inside the older slayer's mind not minding to submit to its mate every once in a while. But the one deciding when the fun time can commence and when it ends is Nero. And the teen can be a mean dictator sometimes, cutting the older man off whenever he feels like it. Dante hates it when he goes into that bitch-mode. Then again, when that happens Dante usually did something stupid. Not that it really matters, as long as they both are getting laid. Like today.

The older hunter places his hands on the teen's hips, gently pressing him onto the mattress to lie on top of his sexy lover. Nero eagerly rolls back but stops stroking the older man's fully hard cock, much to his displeasure.

Sometimes Nero is such a tease.

Dante uses their new position to rub against the teen, their erections slick from the cum of their earlier activities and the precum that will engage the upcoming sexy time. Nero moves to wrap his legs loosely around the older man's hips, the desire to have the stronger man inside of him suddenly growing stronger when Dante's breath hitches in his throat. The elder closes his eyes for a moment, his hips jerking uncontrollably as they brush against each other.

Using the distraction Nero pushes himself up, surprising Dante as he is flipped on his back. The older hunter tries to sit up immediately, his mate nearly slamming him back onto the mattress with his devil bringer and straddling his lap again. He growls at the loss of dominance, his inner devil flaring up at the sexy challenge of his younger lover. The youngster slams his lips against the elder's, silencing his own pleasured groan when he impales himself onto Dante's big erection. The action makes the elder sit up with a low groan, the motion forcing him deep inside the teen. Nero throws his head back with a yell at the all too familiar pleasure.

Nero owns this.

He begins to ride the other man slowly, loving the feeling of his hard cock scraping against his insides. It does hurt, even after they did this so many times before but that doesn't matter. The pain only adds to the pleasure in an almost sadistic way.

Dante allows the teenager to move like this for a while, enjoying this even though he has to fight the desire to just slam the other down and fuck him until he roars. Nero catches on to this, loving this little game of trying to break the other's control so he will do just that; fuck the teen until he can't walk anymore. So the white haired youngster throws his head back and moans like a whore, feeling the hands around his waist twitch as he does so. It doesn't tear all of Dante's control down, but enough so the older man slams deep into him once to gain easy access, rolling them both over. Now that the older man is on top he can start his own rhythm, a little harder and faster then the teen had done. Dante growls like a dangerous animal when the teen rakes the claws of his demonic arm over his back and shoulder, creating deep scratches in the man's flesh. It is Dante's demon that is growling at Nero, purring deeply at Nero's own devil side while it too loses itself in the passion. That devil hidden behind Dante's eyes, Nero owns it.

They lock their lips in a bout of passion, tongues pushing against each other and teeth scraping the other's lips. Nero is the first to draw blood, the taste and scent feeding both devils. Their desire for more grows, and it shows by Dante's growing lack of control. He begins a harder rhythm, short thrusts into the youngster's hips. The older man breaks the kiss so he can properly hear his mate moan for him, angling his thrusts to try and find his lover's sweet spot.

When Nero lets out a delicious moan the elder is encouraged to repeat the motion, hitting the teen's prostate dead on with his hard cock. The youngster opens his eyes, noticing his mate is still trying to hold back a bit. He can't have any of that of course. "Dan…te…" He moans, and through half closed eyes he can see a bit of that control slip. "Harder…" His voice is rough with need while he begs, Dante loving it. The older man complies, deeming the teen ready enough to take everything he has to offer. The older man begins a stronger pace with long, deep thrusts that nail the kid's prostate again and again. Beneath him Nero moans louder, meeting his pace with his hips.

"So close…" Is all he can manage before another deep thrust rips a loud moan from his lips. It continues like this, Dante relentlessly hitting his sweet spot every time, again and again. The dominant man moves his free hand between their bodies, wrapping his hand around his mate's dripping cock to stroke it. The teen throws his head back with a pleasured moan, yelling the other's name when the grip tightens for a mere second just to tease him again. When Nero begins to think he's going crazy his orgasm hits him hard. He buries his face in his lover's neck, his whole body trembling violently as he rides on ecstasy.

Dante doesn't stop thrusting, once again holding out longer then the teen. The white haired man growls possessively, tracing his lips over the youngster's neck, scraping his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Nero moves his head to the side to let him, moaning while letting his lover do whatever he wants to him. Just because Nero has already cummed doesn't mean that this, his lover moving deeply inside of him isn't pleasurable.

The younger man purrs almost lovingly when the other man bites his neck, trying to keep some dignity by keeping quiet when he comes deeply inside the man beneath him, body shaking with pleasure.

Nero owns that too.

-Einde


End file.
